Olivia (Älska mig)
Olivia is a villain from the 2008 Swedish drama film Älska mig. She is part of the popular crowd along with her closest minion, Sara. During the film, Olivia is quickly shown to be a bully, who endlessly harasses and provokes Alice, the protagonist. She was portrayed by Hanna Christiansson. Biography Älska mig is about Alice a quiet 15 year old girl, who was formally best friends with Josse. Since then, Josse has joined the crowd of Olivia's friends, due to feeling in the spotlight as she is hardly noticed at home. As a result, Alice is left a loner and out of any friendship crowd. During the film, Alice begins to be friendly with Liam, a popular male student. One lunchtime, they sit together in the cafeteria, but this doesn't go unnoticed by Olivia. After getting changed from a swimming class, Olivia photographs Alice getting changed, without her noticing. The next day, Alice arrives at school to find the printed photo of her pasted on the wall, much to her upset, tearing it down. After she leaves, Olivia puts up another one, which Josse unsuccessfully tries to prevent. Olivia and Sara then trick her into coming out of the toilet she normally stays in, only to be groped by several male students. The following day, Josse is asked by her mother to return a sweatshirt belonging to Alice found in her bedroom. Josse quietly does so, and tells Alice she wasn't involved with the photographs. Olivia spots Josse talking to Alice and scolds her for it, stating "either you're with her or us". Olivia and Sara approach Alice to voice their apparent disapproval of the photo, implying Josse was behind it. Olivia temporarily turns nice to Alice for a short while afterwards, including inviting her to an upcoming house party that weekend, which Alice agrees to come to. Alice later arrives at the party with the entire crowd present, including Liam and Josse. Olivia and Sara notice her arrive, only to verbally abuse her out of the blue, while Liam and Josse look on. Alice is forced out in tears, running to a nearby railway and throwing herself in front of the train. A scenario then occurs of the aftermath of Alice's suicide, including the class being informed of her suicide, resulting in Olivia and Sara, running outside crying at the prospect of being caught. They are also shown at her funeral. Back in reality, Josse decides to leave the party to go after Alice along with Liam. Olivia and Sara attempt to stop them, but Josse successfully stands up to them for the first time. Josse and Liam track Alice to their school swimming pool, who is unconscious, under the water. Josse pulls her out and after being in hospital they resume their friendship and Alice is finally happy at school. Olivia and Sara aren't seen again after the party, but are presumably arrested for the bullying that resulted in a suicide attempt. Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Female Category:Abusers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Snuff Filmer Category:Perverts Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Teenagers Category:Psychopath Category:Imprisoned Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Arrogant Category:Barbarian Category:Control Freaks Category:Bond Destroyers